yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil HERO
The Evil Heroes are a series of monsters used by Jaden Yuki in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, after being possessed by The Supreme King. They seem to be twisted versions of Jaden's Elemental Heroes. Most of the Evil Heroes are Fusion Summoned by fusing existing Elemental Heroes with "Dark Fusion", instead of the traditional "Polymerization". The Evil Heroes are the most powerful of the Heroes, possessing improved versions of the Elemental Heroes' effects, or the same effect with an extra effect of their own; plus, the effect of "Dark Fusion" prevents Evil Hero Fusion Monsters from being targeted by card effects the turn they are summoned. However, they lack the support of the Elemental and Destiny Heroes. They were released in Gladiator's Assault, but were mainly featured in Duelist Pack 6: Jaden Yuki 3. The only Evil Heroes that do not have a separate counterpart is "Evil Hero Malicious Fiend", "Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy", and "Evil Hero Infernal Gainer". An Evil Hero Deck is a deck, focusing on combining Elemental Hero cards to form powerful Evil Hero Fusion Monsters. These cards are stronger than regular Elemental Hero Fusions, and, although they lack the luxury of choice Elemental Hero Fusions possess, the few choices are powerful ones. Playing Style A good Evil Hero deck relies on using Dark Fusion and then copying the fusions with Dark Calling. A commonly seen strategy is to use Dark Fusion to summon Evil Hero Malicious Fiend then equipping Vicious Claw onto it to buy time for your other Evil Heroes. Then if Evil Hero Malicious Fiend was ever destroy special summon it with Dark Calling. Whilst the evil heroes cannot draw out fusion cards like the Elemental heroes can, thanks to the absence of an evil hero based Elemental Hero Woodsman, you can use gold sarcophagus to draw out Dark Fusion and Dark Calling. Generally, this deck utilizes an all-aggressive style. The opponent may counter with various destruction effects and Trap cards, so use cards like "Royal Decree" or "My Body as a Shield" to protect your monsters. "Shrink" also helps your material monsters to destroy the opponent's key monster if you cannot perform a Fusion Summon yet. Diversity is everything in a Fusion Deck. As such, it's best to include Fusion-substitute monsters. The most recommended cards are any of the Hex-Sealed Fusion cards, because not only are they useful for Fusions, but they are also Rock type monsters, so you can use "Evil Hero Dark Gaia". It's Also recommended to use Gorz the Emissary of Darkness in an evil hero deck as he is a high level fiend type monster compatible with Evil Hero Dark Gaia and Evil Hero Malicious Fiend. Is effect is also handy for a fusion deck as it gives the main the added punch it needs to overwhelm things like the Monarchs and low levelled Synchro Monsters. Another good rock monster to add is "Koa'ki Meiru Guardian" with 1900 ATK and the ability to sacrifice himself in order to negate the effects of cards like "Judgment Dragon" or "Dark Armed Dragon". The Koa'ki Meiru cards can actually supplement this deck with astonishing effectiveness. By using copies of Koa'ki Meiru Guardian, Koa'ki Meiru Sandman and Koa'ki Meiru Wall you can effectively shut down, at least for a while, your opponents spells, traps and effects thus allowing you more time and safety to create your Fusion monsters. If they do get removed from the field either by use of their effect or by a maintenance failure they can be used from the graveyard via Dark Calling to make Evil Hero Dark Gaia! Not only that but they each possess 1900 attack points, obliterating almost any equal or lower level monsters covering the normal elemental heroes low attack points! Recommended cards Monster Cards * Evil Hero Malicious Edge * Evil Hero Infernal Gainer * Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * Morphing Jar * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Elemental Hero Stratos * Elemental Hero Prisma * Fusion-Substitute Monsters * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Big Piece Golem * Jinzo * Snipe Hunter * Summoned Skull * Invader of Darkness * Koa'ki Meiru Sandman * Archfiend Soldier Spell Cards * Dark Fusion * Dark Calling * E - Emergency Call * Reinforcement of the Army * Shrink * Dark World Dealings * Card Destruction * Hand Destruction * Gold Sarcophagus * Magical Stone Excavation * Magical Mallet * Card Trader * Lightning Vortex Trap Cards * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Hero Signal * Hero's Rule 2 * Magic Jammer * Trap Jammer * Backup Soldier * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Time Machine * Sakuretsu Armorx2 Fusion Monsters * Evil Hero Inferno Wing * Evil Hero Lightning Golem * Evil Hero Dark Gaia * Evil Hero Wild Cyclone * Evil Hero Infernal Sniper * Evil Hero Malicious Fiend Strengths and weaknesses Evil Heroes often have the potential to be enormously powerful and, with a little luck, can completely annihilate an opponent before they can even begin to defend themselves. The majority of the Evil Hero fusions are of regular non-Fusion Elemental Heroes, so any Elemental Hero searching option will work just as well in an Evil Hero deck to speed the process of Fusion (Currently, the only searching option for non-Fusion Evil Hero Monsters is Elemental Hero Stratos and Elemental Hero Ocean). There are a smaller number of Fusion monsters for Evil Heroes compared to their original counterparts, mostly based upon the "core" Elemental Hero Fusions, but this means that the recent limiting of the Extra Deck to 15 cards has less of an impact upon them than it does upon Elemental Heroes. The non-Fusion Evil Heroes have potent enough effects that they splash well into other decks besides those dedicated to using "Dark Fusion", as well. However, their one great strength is also one of their great weaknesses - the "Dark Fusion" and "Dark Calling" cards, unlike "Polymerization", have no way of being quickly added to the Hand or of being quickly recycled from the Graveyard, and though the Material Monsters may be supported by basic Elemental Hero support, there is almost none for the Evil Heroes themselves, making them far less flexible than their original counterparts. However, a recent card called "Synchro Fusionist" can help with searching the fusion cards, though including tuners in this deck will clutter it's strategy. A clever opponent that specializes in using Counter Traps (esp. "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell") to make Dark Fusion unusable will ruin their strategy and make it difficult to recover. So you should run Counter Counter and such. Another non-Counter Trap way to render this Deck useless is for your opponent to activate "Non-Fusion Area", which is just as catastrophic to this Deck as their original Elemental Hero forms. Category:Archetype